staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:05 Klan - odc. 2709; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 3. Bezkresny błękit (South Pacific); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /1/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 08:50 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 111/111, Wesołych Świąt, życzy dziadek (Highway to Heaven, ep. 111/111, Merry Christmas from Grandpa); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 1/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 1 serata) 52'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); reż.:Carmine Elia; wyk.:Miriam Leone, Lino Guanciale, Jaime Olias, Andrea Bosca, Lante della Rovere, Luciano Virgilio; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 4/13 - Wczoraj stypa, dziś wesele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Smaki polskie - Sposób na kurczaka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 4. Ocean wulkanów (South Pacific) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Czekolada na ostro i słono - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 7 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 7); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 8 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 8); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 69 (seria VI, odc. 4) - Wiatr w żaglach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 113 (seria IX odc. 5) Z miłości - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 07 zgłoś się - odc. 2/21 - Wisior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - Biało - Czerwoni z Chrząstawy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Kamiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 165; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Piłka nożna - Copa America: Peru - Wenezuela ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:25 Piłka nożna - Copa America: Peru - Wenezuela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:35 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 111/111, Wesołych Świąt, życzy dziadek (Highway to Heaven, ep. 111/111, Merry Christmas from Grandpa); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Mikołajek - odc. 59 Dziewczyny (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les filles); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Mikołajek - odc. 60 Różowy wazon (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le vase rose); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 123 (125) Chłopiec z marzeń; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 816; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1257 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 556 - Zdradliwe przyjemności; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 7/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Paranienormalni Tonight - (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 597 - Zaufaj mi! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1100 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 100 "Razem i osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 101 "Bez mieszkania" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2014; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Skandal - odc 1 (Scandal ep. Sweet Baby) 43'; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Paul McGuigan; wyk.:Kerry Washington, Henry Ian Cusick, Columbus Short, Tony Goldwyn, Katie Lowes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Skandal - odc 2 (Scandal ep. Dirty Little Secrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Kocham kino - Dawno temu w Ameryce - cz 1 (Once Upon a Time in America) 115'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1984); reż.:Sergio Leone; wyk.:Robert De Niro, James Woods, Elizabeth McGovern; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Randka w ciemno 89'; komedia; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Show 123'; film fabularny; reż.:Maciej Ślesicki; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pietrzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Piotr Zelt, Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 18.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Lider - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Obiektyw poranny - Obiektyw 07:44 Prognoza pogody 07:46 Sport 07:49 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Pogoda - 18.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 149; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 150; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 1.06 - Jedzenie/ pakiet71/; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 18.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 165; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 89) Gołąbki z młodej kapusty; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 151; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 152; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 1.06 - Jedzenie/ pakiet71/; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Edward Stachura z tego świata; film dokumentalny; reż.:Teresa Kudyba; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 76; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Diagnoza zdrowia - Choroba Alzheimera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Obiektyw Flesz 17:35 Prognoza pogody 17:39 Retro Pasja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 TurboPodlasie - odc. 57; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:07 Felietony Made in Podlaskie - Rowerzysta Twórca Rowerów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Recepta na zdrowie - Seria 5 - odc. 26; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn medyczny 18:25 Warto tam być 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:50 Sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:02 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:12 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi - Nad Niemnem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Jaga to my; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:33 Bez kantów; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:59 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Januszem Gajosem rozmawia Bogdan Zdrojewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:31 Przystanek Kultura; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:44 Warto tam być 20:45 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 18.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 18.06 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:19 Sport 22:24 Prognoza pogody 22:26 Warto tam być 22:30 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Akademia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Martin i jego blondyneczki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Relacje - odc. 76; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 18.06 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Diagnoza zdrowia - Choroba Alzheimera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Zborówek odc. 7; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Podwodna Polska - Natura czy człowiek?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Dać świadectwo prawdzie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 1.06 - Jedzenie/ pakiet71/; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Edward Stachura z tego świata; film dokumentalny; reż.:Teresa Kudyba; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Noc Bibliotek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Trudne sprawy (248) - serial paradokumentalny 8:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (288) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (289) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (50) - serial paradokumentalny 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (486) - serial paradokumentalny 11:45 Pielęgniarki (34) - serial paradokumentalny 12:45 Trudne sprawy (249) - serial paradokumentalny 13:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (370) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (371) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (51) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (536) - serial paradokumentalny 17:45 Trudne sprawy (400) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (299) - serial komediowy 20:05 Powiedz tak - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 2001 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 10 (217) - serial kryminalny 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 10 (218) - serial kryminalny 0:15 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 6:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi: Pojednanie (703) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN magazyn 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja U Przyjaciół, Sopot - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Szkoła (31) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Szpital (24) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Ukryta prawda: Amnezja (53) - serial paradokumentalny 15:00 Szkoła (32) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Jakie sekrety mają afrykańskie kobiety? - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda: Anoreksja łabędzia (54) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (25) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej (2087) - serial obyczajowy 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje: Busko-Zdrój, Sekrety Buska (5) - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Step Up 2 - film muzyczny, USA 2008 0:05 Specjalista - film sensacyjny, USA/Peru 1994 2:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:50 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:10 Rozmowy w toku: Jakie sekrety mają afrykańskie kobiety? - talk-show TV Polonia 06:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. II odc. 22; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Podwójnie wyklęci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 2/14 - Magiczny kamień (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Uwierzyć w bociany.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 4/12 - Bunt; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1140 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 O moim Ojcu 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bożena Garus-Hockuba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Flesz historii - odc. 238; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (760) Vancouver - Kuśmider; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 KucinAlina - (36) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 4/12 - Bunt; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 - Napad na dyliżans; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 4/4 - Zdrada (odc. 4/4 - Zdrada) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Jaster - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Walczak, Marek Tomasz Pawłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 2/14 - Magiczny kamień (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 - Napad na dyliżans; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 4/4 - Zdrada (odc. 4/4 - Zdrada); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 4/12 - Bunt; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Jaster; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Walczak, Marek Tomasz Pawłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Białystok z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku